


Tattered Wings

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, M/M, fallen angel AU, ishimondoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Separated from everything he knew can Ishimaru find his way?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540987
Kudos: 34





	Tattered Wings

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth oneshot for Ishimondo Week!  
* This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

How could he have let this happen? Naturally everyone was cautious of him because of the things his grandfather had done so why had he decided to speak up about it this time? Why? Why did he have to be so utterly useless? It was only natural that they had decided to expel him for it…

That didn’t make it hurt any less though and the fact that it was so much colder and wetter than he was used to was only making it harder along with the fact that he’d ended up somewhere so filthy. Which was why the sudden clap of thunder was enough to make him yelp in terror and wrap his large dark wings around himself further as his thin frame quivered from the howling wind and sheer terror. How on earth did humans put up with this?!

“Hey ya alright there? Th’ hell are ya doin’ out in this shit? Ya lost or somethin’?”

A chill went down his spine as he heard someone call out to him and he peered out of his wings to see perhaps the tallest and most intimidating human he had ever laid eyes on standing in front of him making him whimper and scramble back against the wall. Of course he had to run into the one human who would most likely hurt him…

His fear quickly turned to bewilderment though as the other merely crouched down in front of him slowly and offered his hand to him along with the device he was using to keep himself dry. What was…?

“Easy now… I’m not gonna hurt ya… Ya should probably go inside though… Its not supposed to stop rainin’ for awhile… Ya can stay at my place until it calms down if ya want…”

This human… He… He wanted to _help_ him? He could hardly believe what he was hearing but the sincere and concerned look in his eyes was enough to make him slowly but cautiously take his hand and let him help him to his feet. Even as he stumbled and had to hold onto the man’s arm to steady himself with how unused to the shift in gravity he was.

The other didn’t seem to mind though and he couldn’t help but gasp and flush as the man wrapped an arm around his waist to help him stay standing, his wings wrapping around him as he shyly thanked him and let the other lead him along as the other chuckled in amusement.

It didn’t take long until they reached his home regardless and as he stepped into the warm and inviting apartment a deep sigh of relief escaped him as he ruffled his wings to get some of the water off of himself. It felt so reassuring to be out of that terrible weather.

Though he quickly tensed as he felt the other staring at him and nervously went to find somewhere comfortable to sit down and dry off. With how dark it had been it wasn’t surprising that the other hadn’t noticed his wings until now. Not that he could do anything about it.

“Uh… Here… Yer probably freezin’ yer ass off right now… Ya can borrow some of my clothes if ya want… Name’s Mondo by the way… What’s yours?”

He blinked in surprise as the other handed him a towel and quietly wrapped it around himself as he nodded and settled against the corner of the couch. This human was strange but he appreciated that he was willing to help him nonetheless. Even if he didn’t understand why. Were all humans simply like this? It was reassuring if that was true…

“A-ah… T-thank you… I-I… I-I appreciate it… E-eh… I-its… I-its nice to make your a-acquaintance Mondo… I-I… I-I’m… Y-you can call me Taka…”

A warm smile came to the man’s face at that and he held out his hand again to his confusion only to shake it as soon as he took it and ruffle his hair making him flush at the sudden affection. Why on earth he was being so affectionate to him he didn’t know but he couldn’t help but smile shyly regardless and watch as the other wandered off into another room. He may be odd but he certainly needed it right now. It was going to be a long and difficult night ahead.


End file.
